Alexandria St. John
Alexandria "Alex" St. John is a character on The Vampire Diaries. She made her first appearence in the fourteenth episode of the seventh season. She is presumably the leader of an organization called The Armory, which collects supernatural artifacts. She is also a cousin of Enzo. History Not much is known about her history prior to the series, but she has revealed she has been looking for family most of her life. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Seven In Moonlight on the Bayou, she captures Mary Louise and Nora Hildegard at a store as she had been tracking them through their phone. Afterwards, she is seen in a quick flashback freeing Enzo from his restraints. While in the present, he confronts her and declares he isn't going to do anything for free anymore. She then reveals to him that his family is at The Armory and his father was the founder of it. She then reveals to him her full name and that they are family. In I Would for You, she meets Bonnie and then takes her to where the Eight Everlasting is at, explaining to her about how they gathered Rayna's lineage, victims and the shamans who gave her their lives. Bonnie makes a remark about two everlastings instead and Alex starts to get slightly angry. She talks to Enzo and she asks where Bonnie is, and he tells her he let her go, to which Alex says that they need her too. In Days of Future Past, after Nora awakens from her sleep, Alex enters the cell and tells her about Mary Louise's current state - she's been poisoned by Rayna's blood, which is lethal to witches. However, Alex offered Nora a deal that if she brings Enzo back to The Armory, she'll find a way to cure her fiancé. After Nora returned from her journey, Alex revealed that there's no antidote to Rayna's poisonous blood and that Mary Louise has barely a week left to live. In Somebody That I Used to Know, Alex encountered Enzo, who was hunting down vampires released from the Phoenix Stone. She asked him what was he doing in an abandoned building all alone, hoping to find out about Bonnie's current location, a question which Enzo refused to answer. Alex said that she knows about the incident between Bonnie and Virginia which occured in the psych ward the day before and revealed that the reason why Virginia was commited to a hospital was due to her having violent episodes which led her to kill Lucy Bennett, after she sealed the sacred vault inside Armory's basement while Alex's and Virginia's other sister, Yvette, was still inside. In Kill 'Em All, Alex successfully has Bonnie Bennett open the vault to rescue her sister, Yvette after luring her over by using Caroline and Alaric. Alex then heartbreakingly discovers her sister's corpse and flees from inside the vault only to find that Bonnie magically trapped her and the rest of the Armory inside the building with the opened vault. Alex begs Bonnie to release her, but Bonnie leaves Alex for dead. Physical Appearance Alex has long, wavy black hair and dark brown eyes. She is mostly seen wearing a lighter shirt underneath a black jacket. Personality Alex has a calm exterior to her, but can be shown to be prone to anger as when she didn't know what was happening to the Eight Everlasting and when Bonnie was let go. Appearances Season Seven *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' *''I Would for You'' *''Days of Future Past'' *''One Way or Another'' (Mentioned) *''Somebody That I Used to Know'' *''Kill 'Em All'' Name * 'Alexandria ' is of Greek origin and means "defender of men" or "protector of mankind". A shortened variation of the name is Alex. Another variation of the name is Alexandra. Gallery |-|Screencaps= 714-016-Alex.jpg 714-018-Alex.jpg 714-045-Alex.jpg 714-117-Alex.jpg 714-118-Enzo-Alex.jpg 714-119-Alex.jpg 715-040-Alex.jpg 715-044-Alex.jpg 715-045-Enzo-Alex.jpg 715-083-Alex.jpg 715-084-Enzo-Alex.jpg 716-012-Alex.png 716-013-Nora-Alex.png 716-040-Alex.png 716-077-Alex.png 716-079-Mary-Alex.png 716-080-Alex.png 716-091-Alex.png 716-093-Nora-Alex.png 716-094-Enzo-Alex.png 719_Alex.jpg 719_Alex4.jpg 719-068-Alex~Enzo.png Alex-7x20-1.png Alex-7x20-2.png Alex-7x20-3.png Alex-7x20-4.png Alex-7x20-5.png |-|Appearance= Alex-7x19-1.png Alex-7x19-2.png Alex-7x19-3.png Alex-7x19-4.png Trivia *A potentially untrustworthy new character named Alex, described as being warm-until-crossed. And here’s the really weird part: Alex apparently runs a “mysterious organization” that will soon be introduced. A “beautiful, charming and cocky researcher at the head of a mysterious organization,” TVLine has learned exclusively. Described as a “viper in sheep’s clothing,” She has ties to Enzo’s backstory,” executive producer Caroline Dries tells TVLine. “As he’s trying to find his place in the world, she comes in and says, ‘Let me help you out with that.’ Is she good? Is she bad? What’s her bigger agenda? We’ll pull back her layers as the season goes on.” *In the sides for Alex, she has Enzo captured and promises to tell him about his family if he helps her. She also reveals his last name to be St. Claire (turns out not to be true, in episode 14 it's St. John). She also has Nora captured and tells her she needs to find Enzo so she can kill him. References See also Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:St. John Family